The Scarlet Dragon Knight
by Athkore
Summary: What if Erza was found by Igneel instead of Natsu. What if Igneel taught Erza Dragon Slaying magic and she combined it with requip magic, creating a magic she calls 'Dragon Knight Magic'. Follow the same story with a different Erza in a Fairy Tail without Natsu. Find out what will change and what won't. oc Erza with original magic, Erza x Mirajane (only slight at start)
1. Chapter 1

**NB: This chapter is a rewrite, I wasn't satisfied with the first attempt. AU notes will remain unchanged though**

**I will be posting chapter 2 later today though**

**Erza: "Ah so this story is about me?"**

**Me: "It's a tribute to you, but the Erza in my story is a different version of you that I based of you."**

**Erza: "I understand, it is an honor to be the protagonist in your story."**

**Me: *sweat-drop* ****_'She doesn't get it at all, but I think I got her consent?'_**

**I do not own Fairy Tail. Nor do I claim that I do.**

**Notes: (Holy **** i'm actually using this section to make serious notes.)  
>Erza is the same age as she was in the anime, 19.<br>**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1- New Friend<p>

**-July 2nd, year X784.**

As the train pulled into the station a sense of joy took hold of a young woman, as she attempted to gain her composure.

The young woman was absolutely gorgeous she had a stunning figure and a beautiful face. However the first thing people always noticed about her fist was that she had beautiful long scarlet hair. Around her neck, her hair going under the scarf, she wore a unique white scaly scarf. The woman wore a white shirt with a vertical line of frills down the middle of her shirt, she wore a blue skirt and black boots, ending just shy of her knees.

"Ah miss are you ok?" A concerned employee looked at the pale woman with Scarlet hair.

"Erza always get's like this on trains." A blue cat spoke to the employee casually.

"I... I feel ashamed... at my own weakness" The scarlet haired woman spoke in a shaky voice despair washing over her as she staggered out her chair. The employee and the cat sweat-dropped at her own self loathing.

"Erza we have to hurry or the train will leave with us on it." The cat began pulling on the woman's leg.

"Sorry Happy, I think I need another minute." A defeated Erza responded to the blue cat.

"I'll help you off the train miss," the employee began then continued as he helped her out her seat "We wouldn't want you taking the train in this condition."

"Sorry to burden you." Erza replied to the employee as he helped her out her seat..

"Don't worry." The employee dismissed her worries, a bright blush captivating his face, then walked her out of the train "This is a part of my job."

"Thank you very much." Erza thanked him a gentle smile on her face, her composure now returned, causing employee to become flustered.

Suddenly the train whistle blew loudly as the train began to make it's way to the next town. The employee turned slowly a pale look on his face, passively saying "_It left..."_

He turned back to see the Scarlet haired woman and the blue cat were walking away in the distance talking casually as if not knowing that they just put the employee in an awkward situation.

_'Oye. Wait a moment. This is supposed to be the part where you say "Sorry because of me you got left behind and may loose your job" I then respond "It's ok because I get to spend more time with you" and then we fall madly in love and have three kids' _The man reached to Erza as his dreams shattered around him.

**-Further in the town**

"Urgh! He only lowered it by 1000 Jewel!" an angry blond stomped down the street talking to herself in frustration, "Is that the most my feminine charm is worth?! That's cheap! it makes me mad!"

The blond was undoubtedly beautiful, or she would be if she didn't have such a inhuman expression on her face. The blond had an with an excellent figure, she had her hair tied to the right side of her head with a blue bow in it, she wore a with sleeveless shirt with blue accents, with a brown belt, a whip and keys hanging on it, a short blue skirt and a pair of black heeled boots.

The girl's rage was broken when she heard the loud fawn's of a group of women, taking notice of the enormous group she walked over hoping to meet a powerful mage.

"The Famous wizard is here!"

"It's Mr. Salamander!

Two women passed the blond exited about the mysterious wizard, joining the group of women fawning over a single man.

"Salamander?" the blond said to herself trying to place the name, then continued as she clapped her hands together, "The wizard who can use magic you can't find in stores?! he's in this town?!"

**-Not too far away**

"What's wrong Erza?" Happy asked.

"I feel so ashamed having to get help from an employee to get off the train." Erza replied despair fulling the air around her. "I need more training." Erza sighed as her aura turned darker.

"You're just no good when it comes to riding things. Don't worry about it Erza." Happy replied reassuring Erza.

"Thank you, Happy" Erza thanked the cat, showing gentle smile filled her face, as her spirits lifting a bit.

Erza rubbed her arms uncomfortably, "I really hate this job. Having use magic to hide my guild insignia, as though it were something to be ashamed of."

"Aye" Happy agreed in a sad tone, his tail drooping, then continued in an unsure tone "What was the job again?"

"I'm supposed to investigate the recent string disappearances of young girls. hey wanted a female wizard to lure out and defeat the kidnapper. Apparently the girls all went missing around about the same time a suspicious man entered the town." Erza answered Happy, then continued, "Weren't you the one who picked out this job for me?"

Happy stopped in his track, then yelled in surprise "I did!? I don't even remember getting it"

*Growl* Happy began blushing profusely, "Erza I'm hungry, lets get some food."

"Yeah. I guess we should, it's not like the kidnapper will appear in the middle of the town, besides we only start tomorrow after we meet our client." Erza agreed with happy.

Suddenly their conversation was interrupted by the loud cheering of a group of girls up ahead.

"Salamander-sama!"

"You're so dreamy!"

"Salamander?" the two looked at each other confused, then made their way towards the group of women.

**-In the crowd**

Salamander stood in the middle of the group smiling to the women. The blond girl store at the man a deep red blush on her face as, she watched the man her heart pounding faster and faster, louder and louder... she couldn't fathom what was wrong with her _'W...why is my heart beating so fast?! What's gotten into me?!'_

"You're too kind." Salamander addressed a woman then looked at the blond. _'HE LOOKED AT ME!' _She felt as if her heart wound explode with each beat. Slowly without realizing it she began nudging her way towards his, as if in a trance. Suddenly Erza pushed her way into the crowd, as Erza entered the crud Lucy felt her feelings for Salamander vanish instantly.

Salamander turned to look at her, "Oh what a beautiful woman he approached Erza grabbing her hand then continued, "It's a pleasure to meet you." Feeling intensely repulsed the scarfed woman slapped away his hand _'Suspicious this man is undoubtedly suspicious'. S_urprised by her reaction Salamander's jaw dropped, the crowd instantly turned on her.

"How dare you act so coldly towards Salamander-sama!"

"Yeah, especially after he was being so friendly!"

"Now now ladies!" Salamander calmed down the crowd then continued, "She's probably just shy, mabye she would prefer an autograph." Salamander signed then held out an autograph. Erza was about to reject the autograph when she noticed the girls glaring at her, she reluctantly accepted the autograph. "Th...thank you" Erza felt sick as she forced the words.

"Ahh!" Salamander began as he twirled, Erza and the blond sweat-dropped at his twirl, "She's so thankful she can hardly say it."

"Ahhh Salamander-sama!"

"So cool"

"Ugh, but I must leave now." Salamander began **"Red Carpet**" suddenly pink flames formed at his feat allowing him to take flight, leaving a stream as he flew above the crowd, the continued, "But don't forget about my party tonight on my yacht. I want to see you all there." He then flew away and the group began to disperse.

_'Salamander huh? I'll have to watch him' _Erza thought to herself, as she tore up his autograph.

"That Salamander is a real creep huh." Erza turned hearing a woman's voice behind her, then saw smiling blond behind her who then introduced herself, "Thanks."

"Huh?" Erza exclaimed confused.

**-Later in a restaurant Erza's POV**

"My name is Lucy. It's nice too meet you." Lucy introduced herself as Happy scarfed down as much fish as he could manage, while I ate a small dish.

"I'm Erza. The pleasure is all mine" I introduced myself

"Aye!" Happy added overjoyed.

Lucy began awkwardly laughing, astonished by the amount of fish Happy could manage, "He really is a big eater for such a small guy."

"It is very kind of you to treat us to a meal, Lucy." I said politely as Happy gorged down even more fish.

"Uhmn. Its no problem it's the least I can do for what you did for me." Lucy explained.

"What did I do for you?" I asked unsure of how I helped her.

"That 'Salamander' guy was using a charm spell." Lucy stated.

"A charm spell" I replied surprised surprised then asked, "Weren't they outlawed?"

"Wow, you are quite knowledgeable on magic." Lucy replied assuming that I wasn't a wizard.

"I got caught in the spell but managed to break free thanks to you barging in. So this is my thanks!" Lucy then added.

"I see." I replied.

"Believe it or not, but I'm actually a wizard myself!" Lucy enthusiastically stated.

"Oh, really?" I replied hardly able to get a word in.

"I haven't joined a guild yet though." Lucy then quickly added.

"Do you have a particular guild in mind?" I asked wondering what kind of guild she would choose.

"Yeah!" her expression suddenly overflowed with passion then continued, "The guild I want to join is filled with amazing wizards! Ahhh, I hope I can get in. It's called 'Fairy Tail' have you heard of it?"

"I have." I nodded then continued with a warm assuring smile, "Fairy Tail would definitely accept a perceptive and passionate wizard like you."

_'I wish I could like to ask you to join now, but I'm on a job.'_

Lucy began blushing profusely while saying, "You are a really kind person Erza, even if you're lying."

_'I'm not lying'_

"You talk alot" Happy bluntly said.

"Come to think of it, what are you guys doing in town are you from around here?" Lucy asked.

"No I'm just passing through, I'll probably be here a few days." I answered trying not to raise suspicion.

"Well I better be going. Enjoy your food." Lucy stood up leaving money on the table.

"Thank you very much! gah." The woman at the door froze.

Lucy turned around and then froze.

"Thank you for the food!" I thanked Lucy loudly, bowing on my kees and my head on the ground.

"For the food!" Happy added just as loud in the same position.

"Stop it! You're embarrassing me!" Lucy yelled then added, "It's okay. You helped me, so now were even."

"But we didn't mean to help her." I stated looking guilt ridden at Happy.

"Aye! I still feel indebted..." Happy agreed.

**-Later in a park**

"Sheesh. Fairy Tail caused more trouble again?" Lucy asked herself reading 'Sorcerer Weekly' while satting on a bench, then continued reading "Devon bandit clan wiped out, seven homes destroyed." Lucy began laughing, "Talk about going overboard!" Lucy turned the page, "Aah! Mirajane is the glamour girl this time! How _do _you get into Fairy Tail anyway?"

"Oh? So you want to join Fairy Tail?" Salamander asked Lucy pocking out the bushes shocking Lucy.

"S... Salamander?" Lucy exclaimed in shock.

"I've been looking for you." Salamander added preparing his charm ring, "I wanted to personally invite you to the party on my boat tonight."

"Your Charm spell won't work on me." Lucy stated pointing her finger at him, "It's weakness is awareness."

"I knew you were a wizard. No matter just come to my party." Salamander suggested.

"Like I would ever go to some creeps party" Lucy rejected, her words piercing Salamander.

"I'm a creep?" Salamander asked his voiced by his pain.

"You would go so far to be popular?" Lucy asked in a serious tone.

"It's only a formality. I just wanted to feel like a celebrity at the party." Salamander explained.

"For a famous wizard you really are an idiot." Lucy said facing away from Salamander.

"You did want to join Fairy Tail right?" Salamander asked silencing Lucy

"What if I could get you in Fairy Tail? I am after all a member." Salamander stated.

"You're that rumored Salamander?" Lucy asked pointing at salamander in surprise.

"If you want I could put in a good word with our master. All you have to do is come to my party tonight and keep quite about my charm spell" Salamander bargained.

"It sounds like a lovely party." Lucy said her demeanor changing.

"W...what a simple personality." Salamander stated as Lucy got to close to him, "I take it I'll see you at the party then."

"Sure." Lucy agreed, throwing her arm in the air as Salamander flew off.

"Finally, I'll get to join Fairy Tail!" She cheered in joy.

**-That night Erza's POC**

"Ah it's a so nice out tonight" I said leaning against a short wall blissfully, my back to the ocean as a gentle breeze blew over me lifting my scarf into the air, "It's nice being early for a job, it gives me an excuse to relax."

"Aye!" Happy agreed with me, then noticed Salamander's ship sailing away from port, "Isn't that Salamander ship, where he's having a party?"

I turned looking at the ship suddenly feeling ill I turned my head and said, "I don't want to really think about ships."

"Don't get nauseous just thinking about it." Happy waved his hand not really caring.

"I... I feel ashamed... at my own weakness" I squeezed out the words in shame.

"Look look! That's Salamander-sama's boat!"

"I wish I could have gone!"

"You mean the rumored Salamander from Fairy Tail?"

_'Fairy Tail? That guy?!"_

"Yeah him. Isn't he cool?"

"I think I'll stay away, I heard how girls vanished from every town that he visits."

"Those are just coincidence."

"You think?"

I turned to face the sea with a serious expression. _'Salamander... Missing girls... Fairy Tail'_

**-Salamander's ship**

"Lucy you say? That's a lovely name." Salamander complimented Lucy sitting across from her in a private room.

"Thank you!" Lucy replied.

"First let's start with a toast" Salamander exclaimed as he levitated some of the liquid in Lucy's drink, then continued, "Now open your mouth and savor the flavor"

_'Gross, but I have to bear with it if I'm going to join Fairy Tail' _Lucy thought to herself as she opened her mouth reluctantly.

The droplets of her drink neared her when she suddenly noticed something off, she stood up quickly and backhanded the floating droplets.

"What's the big idea?" She asked sternly, then continued, "That was sleep magic."

"How perceptive." Salamander added

"Don't get the wrong idea. I want to join Fairy Tail, but I have no intent on becoming your woman." Lucy explained.

"HAHAHAHA" Salamander burst out laughing, "Become a member of Fairy Tail..." he paused then continued, "I can't believe you believed that." Salamander clicked his fingers, suddenly the curtains behind Lucy opened up revealing a few unconscious girls and large men evil smiles dominating their faces.

"What's going on here?!" Lucy asked in shock.

"Welcome to my ship. You will behave your self until we reach Bosco... girl" Salamander answered. Lucy suddenly realized just what was happening.

Lucy quickly pulled out her keys ready to fight, but before she had a chance to use them Salamander created a whip of fire and knocked her keys out her hand and caught them.

"Gatekeys... A celestial wizard huh?" Salamander said as he examined the keys. Salamander then threw the keys out the window, "Only a contracted wizard can use these, meaning they are worthless to me."

Tears began to full her eyes in anger and sadness after she lost her keys, the men surrounded her and began laughing deviously._  
><em>

**"REQUIP: Heaven's Wheel Armour" **Suddenly Erza broke through the roof wearing plated armor covering her chest, with a large metal flower over it, and with a large billowing skirt that had metal plating in the upper area. Her stomach and neck are uncovered, and she has large metal wings, burning in bright crimson fire helping her to maintain her power of flight for longer, that appear to be made of individual blades, as well as a wing like headpiece, her scarf around her ceck. Erza held a sword in each hand, the blades engulfed in the crimson fire. Without wasting a second Erza attacked crying out **"Flaming Circle Sword" **suddenly blades appeared around her, each blade engulfed in the same crimson fire, the blades began to rapidly spin around her instantly knocking out the men surrounding Lucy.

"E... Erza?!" Lucy yelled surprised to see her there, "Why are you hear... more over, were you wizard?!"

"Lucy what are you doing here?" Happy asked looking at Lucy confused through the hole in the roof.

"Happy! I was tricked, Salamander said he'd get me into Fairy Tail, but it turns out he was kidnapping girls." Lucy paused realizing Happy had wings, "Wait did you always have wings?"

"We can talk about that later! Let's go!" Happy yelled as he grabbed Lucy around her waist with his tail.

"Che. We can't let them report us to the council, get them!" Salamander commanded.

"Wait what about Erza?!" Lucy asked Happy.

"Erza will be fine, besides I can't carry two people." Happy replied.

****"Prominence **Whip" **Salamander lunched multiple streams of pink fire at Happy and Lucy, however the attack was stopped by multiple blades colliding into them.

"Oye are you the one who has been kidnapping girls from all over Fiore?" Erza asked Salamander with a dark glare.

"We have to save Erza and the others" Lucy stated to Happy as they flew further from the ship.

"Listen Lucy..." Happy was interrupted when his wings vanished, "My transformation is over"

"You dumb cat" Lucy screamed as they began falling.

"Aye" Happy added.

Lucy seeing her keys under the water swam to them and grabbed them.

**-Back on the ship**

"Salamander explain yourself!" Erza ordered pointing a flaming sword at him demanding an answer.

"Oh. That's some interesting magic you're using. However it wont help you, you'll end up as our merchandise just the same as the other girls." Salamander exclaimed ignoring her prepared to fight as his men surrounded her.

"So you are the one who has been kidnapping girls while claiming to be a Fairy Tail wizard!" Erza's voice became stern as it filled with anger

"A Fairy Tail Wizard?" Erza began filled with rage, catching Salamanders attention, then continued, "You?"

Lucy popped out from under the water.

"Here we go!" She exclaimed with a smile on her face and a golden key in her hand. "Open, Gate of the water bearer! Aquarius!"

Suddenly a celestial spirit, appearing as a mermaid holding a pot, appeared over the water.

"Aquarius! use your power to create a wave pushing that ship to shore." Lucy ordered the spirit.

"Che Aquarius responded annoyed.

"Did you just 'Che' me?" Lucy asked frustrated.

"Heed this annoying child, drop my key again and i'll kill you" Aquarius said giving Lucy a death glare.

"I'm... i'm sorry" Lucy begged for forgiveness.

Aquarius created a huge wave sweeping up the ship and Lucy, bringing them back to the shore.

"What were you thinking sweeping me up along with the ship?!" Lucy asked annoyed.

"Whoops. I swept up the ship to." Aquarius stated in a monotone.

"You were aiming for me?" Lucy yelled in anger, as Aquarius vanished.

A group of concerned citizens began asking questions as they gathered around the ship.

"What in the world?"

"A ship got swept in?"

"Damn! What in the hell...?" Salamander began asking when he noticed Erza standing on the ship in her casual armour.

"Erza!" Lucy called out with Happy on her shoulder then stopped noticing Erza's angry expression.

"Do you still claim to be a Fairy Tail wizard?!" Erza asked in a serious tone.

"So what of it?" Salamander asked in response then ordered his men, "Hey get her!"

Two men nodded in response and ran towards her about to attack, Erza swung her right arm knocking them down to the ground unconscious.

"I'm Erza of Fairy Tail!" Erza declared herself then continued, "And l have never seen you in the guild before."

"Wha-?" Salamander yelled shocked.

"Fairy Tail?!" Lucy asked surprised, "Erza is a Fairy Tail wizard?!"

"That emblem on her armour, she's the real deal Bora" a man said as he pointed at Erza in fear.

"Don't call me by that name!" Salamander yelled at the man.

"How dare you..." Erza began walking towards Bora slowly, then continued, "How dare you pretend to be a Fairy Tail wizard... How dare you kidnap these girls... and how dare you try to sully Fairy Tail's name."

"And what are you going to do about it?!" Bora yelled **"Prominence Typhoon" **A large vortex of pink fire shot forth from in front of Bora and struck Erza engulfing her in giant flames.

"Erza!" Lucy called to Erza in concern about to run to her friend but was stopped by Happy flying in-front of her, a stern look on his face.

"The bigger the talk, the weaker the person." Bora said as he watched the flames burn, then turned after giving a small laugh.

"These flames feel weak." Erza's said her voice cumming from inside the fire.

"What?!" Bora turned to the fire surprised.

"You lack training!" Erza stated, the fires slowly began to diminish around her.

"Wh... Whats happening?" Bora watched in shock as the woman seperated his flames into multiple streams which entered her body.

"Now that I've absorbed some fire I feel refreshed" Erza barged after the she absorbed the flames.

"WHAT!?" Everyone yelled in surprise including Lucy

**"Requip: Dragon Knight Armour" **Erza changed her armour in a second. She now wore a visor, on the top of her forehead, breastplate, waist-guard, gauntlets and leg plates, which all had blackish-silver tint. She had a large pauldron on each shoulder donning a red Fairy Tail emblem, her and her leg-plates had decorative design. Under her armor she wore black pants, brown elbow-pads underneath the gauntlets and complemented it with her scaly white scarf tied above the waist-guard, the ends of the scarf hanging on her right side. (see Erza's Piercing Armour for reference, except her hair is still down, not in a pony tail)

"Fire won't work on Erza!" Happy claimed, a serious look on his face.

"I'm going to punish you all for trying to sully Fairy Tail's name!" Erza declared in a dark and serious tone. **"Roar of the Fire Dragon Knight" **Erza shot forth a wall of gigantic flames from her mouth, **"Red Carpet" **Bora used his fir magic to narrowly escaping the devastating roar destroying several buildings.

"Bora-san, I recognize her now! The scaly white scarf, the Scarlet red hair. She's without a doubt, Erza Scarlet. Fairy Tail's Titania"

"This is a real... Fairy Tail wizard!" Erza raised her voice, as flames coated her fists, then charged towards Bora.

"Aaargh." Bora screamed in fear **"Red Shower" **Bora launched a barrage of fire bolts most hitting Erza to no effect.

Suddenly Erza launched herself into the air and punched Bora square in the side of his face, sending him crashing into the town, a giant dust cloud rising from his crash.

"I've never heard of magic like this. Changing her armour, absorbing flames through, punching with fire, just what kind of magic does Erza use?" Lucy asked herself as she watched Erza.

"Erza is using 'Dragon Knight' magic" Happy began to explain grabbing Lucy's attention.

"'Dragon Knight' magic is a magic that Erza founded, it is based on two other forms of magic." Happy continued, "The first form of magic is Exquip magic, this magic allows her to store weapons and armour in a pocket dimension so that she may summon them at any time, Erza is especially skilled at doing this allowing her to fight more diversly. The second form that Erza uses is an ancient form of magic called 'Dragon Slayer' magic"

"Dragon Slayer magic?" Lucy asked confused.

"Aye. It's a form of magic that let's the caster take on the qualities of a dragon. It was originally used to take down dragons." Happy explained. "She uses these magics together in order to form a completely new magic 'Dragon Knight' magic. The armour that she's using now enhances her strength, her defense as well as Dragon Slayer magic to further improve her power."

Bora took to the sky again and launched another attack **"Hell Prominence" **A huge focused pink flame shot forth burning through the town as he moved it, creating a massive explosion across the town, unaffected by the spell Bora created a massive ball of fire above his head and flung it at Erza.

Just before the flames hit Erza she backhanded them, dissipating the flames into the air, "I've had enough of these distasteful flames!" Erza paused then smirked, "I'm gonna cook you!"

"Cook me?!" Bora yelled in shock.

**"Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon Knight." **Erza yelled her fists engulfed in flame punching Bora, who unable to avoid her attack, knocking him out and sending him flying through a few buildings destroying them.

Lucy store at the chaos before her, "That was amazing. That was really great but a way overboard." Lucy yelled looking at the almost destroyed port.

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed ecstatically.

"Don't give me, 'Aye!'" Lucy scolded.

"Even after I held back as much as possible." Erza claimed as she joined them, changing back to her usual armour.

"That was you holding back as much as possible?!" Lucy yelled in shock.

Not long after the Army could be heard approaching.

"Lucy let's run!" Erza commanded as she grabbed her hand.

"Why do I have to?!" Lucy begged an answer from Erza as she was dragged along.

"You said you wanted to join Fariy Tail right? If the army catches you won't be able to!" Erza answered with a heartwarming smile on her face.

"Okay!" Lucy responded a wide smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>O.o I'm getting ambitious writing 2 stories at once.<strong>

**You guys like that I kept the scarf? I know it doesn't work for some of the armours but come on a child of Igneel is naked without a white scaly scarf**

**I hope to update 'Fiore's Dragon' once a day, but I also want to upload at least a chapter of 'The Scarlet Dragon Knight' Daily.**

**If you enjoyed my story then check out my other story "Fiore's Dragon"**

**Lucy: "So Erza uses requip magic along side 'Dragon Slayer' magic which she then dubbed 'Dragon Knight' magic right?"**

**Me: "Yeah that is correct. What's your point?"**

**Lucy: "So where did she learn Dragon Slayer magic?"**

**Me: *panicked* "Shhh Lucy, your jumping the gun, wait till a later chapter for your answers."**


	2. Chapter 2

**NB: I rewrote and re uploaded chapter one, so please reread it if you read started reading this story on the day I uploaded. I wasn't satisfied with a lot of it so I changed quite a bit (Eg: I gave Erza a good reason to be at the town, also made it so that there was a good reason why Lucy didn't realize that Erza was in Fairy Tail)**

**Special shout out to my first few fans. Thank you for Following and Favoriteing my story, I hope you continue reading and enjoying my story. (I would like to pm each of you personally, but I'm writing 2 stories and I want to keep up my usual fast updates.)**

**Natsu: *Angry* "WHAT THE HELL?! YOU COMPLETELY REMOVED ME FROM FAIRY TAIL."**

**Me: *whistling casually* 'If I ignore him he won't kill me'**

**Natsu: *realization* 'Mabye because writer-san wrote that I didn't exist, I must no longer exist.' *Walks away depressed***

**Me: *breaks down* "I'm sorry Natsu, I couldn't help myself, it was such an interesting 'what if' story.**

**Me: "Natsu?!" *shocked realization* "I must have erased Natsu from existence when I wrote that he didn't exist... WHAT HAVE I DONE?!"**

**I don't own Fairy Tail... no really I don't :D ... :I ... :l ... :( sigh**

**(Ok here's Erza's 'Dragon Knight' magic in a nut shell, Erza uses both Dragon Slayer magic and Requip magic. She uses her Dragon Slayer magic to enhance the destructive power of her swords/or her fists if she wants to. The Dragon Knight armour is different, instead of her Dragon Slayer magic reinforcing her armour's powers the armour increases her resistance to attacks, increases her base strength and makes her Dragon Slayer magic stronger (at the cost of a lot of magic) This is her most powerful armour as a result.)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2- Fairies and a Monkey<p>

**-Era, Magical ****Council Headquarters**

"Those fools in Fairy Tail have done it again. They destroyed more than half a port this time." An annoyed man stated.

"Honestly now!" A more formal man agreed

"Ha! I'm rather fond of fools like them, to be honest." A young blue haired man, with a red tattoo around his right eye added.

"Yes. Fools they are. But you can't deny the results, they are a very capable lot." An elderly man, wearing a peculiar hat, agreed.

"They truly are a quandary." A middle age man stated.

"We should simply leave them be." The blue haired man suggested then continued, smirk forming on his face, "The world would be a dull place without fools like them around."

**-Outside Fairy Tail**

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Happy welcomed Lucy.

"Wow!" Lucy said in awe, as she store at her dream guild, a small smile formed on Erza's face.

A loud thud could be heard from inside the guild.

"Why the hell did you punch me?!"

"You gave me bad information! Because of you I failed my job!"

"Huh?! Are you sure it wasn't because you were weak?"

"That's it"

Suddenly a series of intensifying crashes could be heard inside the guild. Lucy sweat-dropped feeling awkward about hearing all this before she could.

"Uhm. Is the guild usually like this?" Lucy asked Erza awkwardly then turned to face her. "E...Erza?" Lucy exclaimed seeing Erza quivering in rage as a dark aura surrounded her.

Suddenly Erza kicked the door open and yelled in a stern unforgiving tone, "Stop fighting!"

"E... Erza?!" The guild yelled surprise the fighting ended in an instant, the once lively atmosphere was now filled with fear.

"Gaah!" Lucy yelled, a bright blush on her face, in surprise seeing a naked man facing the guild, his back to Erza not noticing her.

"What are you guys talking about, Erza is on a job!" The naked man, the Fairy Tail insignia on the right side of his chest stated his hands on his hips not noticing the evil aura behind him, "If you guys just want to give up just say so." The naked man began laughing proudly.

"G...Grey." A brunette woman wearing a bikini shirt pointed to the more than angry Erza behind him.

Erza was furious beyond reason, her arms were crossed below her chest, and her monstrously dark aura towered like a foreboding cloud behind the naked man.

"Huh what is it Cana?!" The man asked suddenly his expression blackened noticing the aura behind him. Sweat streamed down his face as shivers of terror ran down his spine, he knew that he didn't even have too look he could recognize this this menacing aura.

"E... Er... Buagh!" the man tried to say her name but suddenly found his face forced into the ground.

"Put on some clothes Grey." Erza sighed, instantly back to normal as she walked away from the now half dead Grey.

"_Wh... where did they go?_" The man whimpered unable to remember when he removed his clothes, a terrible habit he had no control over.

_'Just because he was naked?!' _The guild thought in unison.

"Sho... shouldn't we check on him?" Lucy whispered to Happy.

"Just leave him be. Grey is tough." Happy said as Grey twitched and groaned in pain, slowly the guild returned to normal, as if this were to be ecpected.

"I'm back." Erza sighed not being able say it on a good note.

"Welcome back Erza! How did your job go?" A stunning white haired woman asked from behind the counter after Erza sat down in-front of her.

Suddenly Erza's demeanor changed, Erza's head leaned towards the ground as she slumped forward. "It was awful Mirajane. My employer used most of my pay to repair the port after to fix the damages I caused." Erza explained dread filling her voice.

"It's because you don't know how to hold back Erza." Mirajane added making Erza feel worse, a small blush on her face._ 'It's so cute how Erza gets so serious about the smallest things.' _Mirajane thought to herself, a large smile on her face as she looked at Erza. "I know this will cheer you up" Mirajane stated as she placed a strawberry cheesecake in-front of Erza.

"Ohhh." Erza instantly filled with happiness then continued, "Thank you, Mira." Erza took a bite out of her expression softened as she placed her armoured hand on her cheek.

_'So C... cute!' _The entire guild thought, each donning a bright red blush, as they saw Erza enjoy her cheesecake.

_'Erza must really like cheesecake!' _Lucy thought to herself

Mirajane was a slim young woman of below average height. She has long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest, she had a small upward pony tail on her forehead. She wore a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. A large, pink bow on the chest, and similarly colored trimmings around her waist with a large pink bow on her left side. She also wore high-heeled shoes that match her dress.

_'Mirajane! The real Mirajane!' _Lucy screamed in her head as hearts shot out her eyes.

"Oh are you new her?" Mirajane asked noticing Lucy, who approached the counter.

"This is Lucy." Erza pointed to Lucy, "She wants to join."

**"What's going on here?"** A giant man, who seemingly appeared out of nowhere asked, his voiced echoed through the guild.

"HUGE!" Lucy yelled her eyes widened as much as humanly possible.

"Oh, You're were here Master?" Mirajane casually asked.

**"Yeah."** He answer simply in a friendly tone

"Master?!" Lucy asked surprised by the fact that this giant was their master.

**"Oh are you new here?!" **The giant asked turning to Lucy.

"Y... Yes!" Lucy answered without hesitation in fear of the giant.

**"ARGHNUAHHH!" **The giant screamed as a mass of wind flew around him. Lucy staring at him dumbstruck, her jaw as low as it could go.

Suddenly the giant shrank down revealing himself to be a tiny old man, wearing silly bright orange clothes with blue accents, holding papers in his left hand.

"Ehhh?!" Lucy gawked.

"Nice to meetcha!" the man extended his hand towards Lucy, an open palm, his once ominous voice now higher and playful.

"Tiny! Wait, he's your master...?!" Lucy blurted out her words confused.

"Yeah. This is Makarov, Fairy Tail's master." Erza answered.

Makarov turned around suddenly and jumped to the second floor doing a back-flip, however he came up short and accidentally hit his head on the railing, yelling "OWCH!" as his eyes shot out his head. Quickly recovering Makarov stood up, on the railing. he turned to face the guild then gave a single awkward cough, the guild was silent.

"You guys have done it again! Just look at all the paperwork the council sent me this time!" Their master started as he held out a massive collection of paper in his left hand, "And it's all complaints!" Makarov closed his eyes then growled at the guild while he trembled, "All you guys ever do is make the council mad at me!" The entire guild looked to the ground in shame.

"However..." Makarov started a change in his tone as he tore the papers to shreds and burnt them, "To hell with the council!" Makarov then smiled, "Listen Up! Power that surpasses reason is still born from reason. Magic is not miraculous power. It is only realized when the flow of energy within us and the flow of energy in the natural world come into perfect sync! Magic comes from mental strength and focus... nay, it comes from your entire soul! Worry about the eyes watching from high above and you will make no progress in the ways of magic! Don't let the fools on the council scare you! Follow the path _you _believe in! That's what Fairy Tail guilds do!" Makarov held his hand in a fist then pointed a finger to the sky and his thumb slightly to the side, the back side of his hand facing the guild. The guild began cheering, raising their hands in the same way Makarov did.

_'This... this is Fairy Tail' _Lucy thought to herself, _'I'm finally here!'_

**-Later**

"There! You're now a member of Fairy Tail." Mirajane stated as she removed a magical stamp from the back of Lucy's right hand.

"Ahhh! Where's Erza I want to show her my Fairy Tail mark?!" Lucy asked exited looking for Erza.

"Oh, Erza is upstairs, but you can't go up there." Mirajane answered.

"Huh? Why not.?" Lucy asked as her joy turned to confusion.

"Only S-Class wizards are allowed upstairs." Mirajane answered.

"S-Class?" Lucy pondered a lost expression on her face.

"S-Class wizards are the strongest members of our guild. Upstairs is a board that only S-Class wizards can take, they are quests so dangerous that a single mistake can get you killed." Mirajane explained.

"Ehh?! I knew Erza was strong but I had no idea that she took such dangerous quests." Lucy added, as Erza walked down the stairs.

"Oh, did you find a job Erza?" Mirajane asked with a large smile.

Erza shook her head, "There weren't any jobs I could do quickly."

"Why one you could do quickly?" Lucy asked Erza.

"I'm going to take a few days off soon, but I need the money." Erza answered with a hollow smile and a sad tone, turning Mirajane's smile sour.

"My dad still not back yet?" a small boy asked Makarov, who was sitting on the counter drinking a beer, gaining Erza's attention.

"Erza?" Lucy asked then noticed the boy talking to Makarov.

"Huh?!" Makarov stopped drinking then spoke to the boy, as he placed his beer on the counter, "You're getting on my nerves, Romeo!"

"If you're a Wizards son, have faith that your old man will make it home. So go and wait there quietly!" Makarov told the boy.

"But he said he's only bee gone for three days, it's already been a week." The concerned boy stated.

"If I recall, it was a job on Mt. Hakobe..." Makarov added.

"That isn't _that _far! Go look for him!" The boy rose his voice._  
><em>

"You're old man's is a wizard!" Makarov rose his voice then continued quieter, "Every wizard in this guild can take care of themselves! Go home and have some milk or something!"

Suddenly the small child punched Makarov yelling "Idiot!" then ran away crying, "Damnit!"

Erza clenched her fist silently.

"That was harsh..." Lucy stated.

"Despite what he said, Master is really worried" Mirajane said defending Makarov, who was sighing.

Suddenly Erza stormed off towards the door.

"I don't know about this, Master. She's gonna try and save Macao."

"She's just gonna end up hurting his pride."

"No one is allowed to choose the path other's take, just leave her." Makarov replied to the guild members.

"SAVING A BOY'S FATHER IS MANLY!" Elfman yelled.

"Although she's a girl." Grey added.

"What's with Erza?" Lucy asked.

"Erza lost her father when she young, I guess she can understand how Romeo feels." Mirajane said with a solemn look on her face, "All of us have our own issues of some sort. Whether it's scars, pain or suffering..."

**-Outside the guild, on a street heading towards Mt. Hakobe**

"Dammit, if that stupid old man won't look for dad, then I will!" Romeo said to himself wiping the tears from his eyes, intending to save his dad.

"You are really brave Romeo." Erza praised Rome as she removed her gauntlet and petted the boy on his head, then walked ahead of him, "But you go home and wait, Romeo."

**-Inside a carriage**

"Why did you come, Lucy?" Erza asked struggling with her words as she fought her motion sickness.

"What's the big deal?" Lucy asked

"But to think you had motion sickness!" Lucy stated surprised to see a weakened Erza who lay on her back, without armour, her right arm covering her eyes.

"I fell ashamed in myself" Erza added the words hushed.

"Oh I feel bad for you in so many ways..." Lucy added placing her hands on her cheeks.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Erza asked attempting to sit up, but failing.

"Oh, nothing." Lucy dismissed Erza.

**-Flashback**

"Erza's father left and never came back." Mirajane told Lucy in a serious tone, while she sorted the drinks behind the counter.

"Uh?" Lucy asked confused.

"Well, technically, he was only her foster parent." Mirajane added, then turned to face Lucy, "And a Dragon!"

"Eh?! Was he that strict a person?!" Lucy asked shocked.

"Well from what Erza has told me yes, but he is a literal Dragon as well." Mirajane stated as she corrected Lucy.

"WHAT?! Erza was raised by a Dragon?!" Lucy yelled in shock.

"When she was little, Igneel found Erza in a forest, took her in, and taught him all about language, culture and magic. But one day Igneel vanished all that Erza had left to remember Igneel was her white scarf that he gave her. Erza still looks for Igneel, she hopes for a day when she can see him again. That's kind of cute don't you think?"

**-End of Flashback**

_'The way Mirajane looked when she talked about you, she must really care about you, Erza.' _Lucy thought to herself smiling as she watched Erza struck down by her motion sickness, suddenly the carriage stopped.

"We've arrived?" Lucy asked

"Ah Thank goodness. We stopped." Erza said instantly regaining her composure as color returned to her face. Happy dancing around Erza celebrating.

_'So fast?!' _Lucy was shocked by her instant revival.

"Sorry! This is as far as I can go." The coachman explained.

Erza and Lucy opened the doors at the back of the carriage, revealing a blizzard, Happy holding the door so as not to be swept away.

"What in the world?!" Lucy exclaimed in shock as Erza jumped out the carriage. Changing into her usual armour, as her scarf flapped in the wind.

**-A little Later**

"I'm freezing! I know we are on a mountain, but it's supposed to be summer! This blizzard is outrageous!" Lucy continually complained.

"That's what you get for wearing such light clothes." Erza stated.

"You're hardly wearing any more clothes than I am!" Lucy pointed out.

"Geez, how do you stay warm in this blizzard?!" Lucy jealously asked.

"It's because she's a fire wizard!" Happy explained.

"Oh I know." Lucy said stopping as she pulled out a key, "Open, Gate of the Clock Constellation! Horologium!"

Suddenly a grandfather clock spirit appeared out of nowhere. After which Lucy climbed inside.

"Oh so this is celestial magic, it seems very convenient." Erza praised the magic as she examined the clock

"..." Lucy spoke, but could not be heard.

"What was that Lucy? I can't hear you." Erza said while trying to hear Lucy.

" 'I'm staying in here.' She says" the clock spirit translated for Lucy in a regal voice.

"Oh, Thank You. Horologium was it?" I thanked the spirit.

"You're welcome." The spirit responded.

"Why did she come if she was going to stay in a clock?" Happy asked confused.

" 'What job brought Macao-san to a place like this?' She asks." The spirit translated.

"You came without knowing?" Erza asked unable to comprehend Lucy's thought process as she crossed her arms, "He was going to subdue a Vulcan, a vicious monster."

Lucy began to fill with fear. " 'I want to go back!' she proclaims." The spirit translated.

" 'Be my guest' I reply." Erza responded annoyed with Lucy.

"Aye!" happy agreed.

_'Seriously why did she even come?'_ Erza thought to herself.

"Macao! Where are you?!" Erza called out, "Macao!".

Erza looked up hearing a something above her, only to see a massive monkey falling toward her. "The Vulcan?!" she declared surprised to see it, as she jumped out the way, as the Vulcan slamed it's large fists into the ground, then it began snorting.

"Two human girls!" the Vulcan said exited as it tried to grab Erza who jumped back in response. The Vulcan ran off towards Lucy grabbing the clock spirit, "Human girl" the Vulcan said staring at Lucy. A sword appeared in Erza's right hand it's blade bursting into fire soon after, "It can talk?" Erza asked slightly surprised.

" 'Help me already!' she says." the clock spirit translated, screaming the first part, as the Vulcan made off with Lucy inside the clock spirit, disappearing into the blizzard.

"Lucy!" Erza cried unable to see them.

**-In a cave, near the summit**

" 'How did this happen to me?' she says" the spirit translated, Lucy's face pressed against the glass, then continued, " 'What's with this monkey? He's to upbeat!' I'm not sure how to answer..." Horologium responded to Lucy.

"Girl..." The Vulcan said staring closely at Lucy, sending chills down her spine. Suddenly Horologium vanished.

"Ack! Horologium don't disappear on me!" Lucy yelled as the Vulcan store at her.

"Time is up! Take care!" Horologium's disembodied voice stated.

"No! Please I need an extension!" Lucy cried running away from the Vulcan, steam poring out it's nose and stars in it's eyes.

"Girl. Girl. Girl." The Vulcan chanted as it chased her.

"Check this out you perverted monkey!" Lucy pulled a golden from her belt then continued, "Open, Gate of the Golden Bull. Taurus."

"Mooo!" A bull spirit, wielding a giant axe, yelled as it sprung forth from the ground.

"Cow?" The Vulcan asked looking at the 'bull'

"Taurus is the most powerful Celestial Spirit I have a contract with!" Lucy proudly stated.

"You have a nice body Ms. Lucy. I'm _Moo_ved!" The bull spirit store at Lucy with hearts in his eyes.

"Although he's pervert too." Lucy said as she face palmed.

"Don't take my gird!" The Vulcan demanded.

" 'You're girl'?" Taurus quoted the Vulcan, they began to stare down each other as if each had something to prove, Taurus then continued, "Those are fighting words!"

"Taurus!" Lucy yelled.

Taurus jumped into the air and spun his axe then yelling, **"Fierce _Moo_****ve!"** as he slammed it into the ground creating a destructive shock-wave the Vulcan narrowly dodged.

"Vulcan!" Erza yelled as she entered the room, kicking the Lucy's bull spirit across the room.

"Erza Why?" Lucy yelled surprised at Erza's action.

"Another nice body?" Taurus whimpered as he full unconcius.

"So weak?!" Lucy exclaimed surprised at how easily Erza knocked out the spirit.

"Now, Let's finish our fight Vulcan!" Erza insisted pointed at the Vulcan.

"You kicked Taurus because he was in your way?!" Lucy yelled in surprise.

"ERGH! My girl!" The Vulcan yelled as he slammed his fist down on Erza, who stopped it with one hand, the ground shattering below her feat.

"I don't know what's going on, but every member of Fairy Tail is my family." Erza stated in a serious tone. The Vulcan kicking Erza in the side, but was unfazed.

"Hugh?!" The confused Vulcan jumped back, and then charged Erza.

"No matter how long I've known them, or even if I haven't met them yet, they are family once they enter the guild." Erza exclaimed as the Vulcan jumped at her about to attack. Suddenly Erza appeared in-front of the monkey punching the Vulcan in the gut with a fiery fist sending it flying into the roof of the cave, the Vulcan fell to the ground landing on all fours.

"Erza" Lucy whispered happy to hear her words.

"I'll never forgive anyone who tries to hurt my family, and right now you are trying to trying to hurt my family." Erza exclaimed her fists burning in crimson fire then continued, "So I'll beat you down to protect Lucy and so I can take Macao home!"

The Vulcan grabbed Taurus's axe and began laughing.

"Erza watch out!" Lucy warned Erza as the Vulcan swung the massive axe down on Erza, however Erza didn't flinch and caught the giant axe with a single flaming hand then crushed it. "Eh?!" Lucy said surprised by how strong Erza was as the Vulcan was backing away in fear, dropping the remains of the axe.

**"Requip: Black Wing Armour" **Erza was now wearing black armor with silver trimming that has silver crosses is several places, a revealing silver-edged breastplate and plates flanking her hips that reach down to her waist-guard. The waist-guard leaves the front of Erza's body exposed, with her groin being covered by a dark imbuement. She has large plates guarding her legs. She has two wings that have black metal "arms" acting as the wings' leading structure, but the parts used to fly are composed of a membrane-like material. Erza's hair is tied in a ponytail, her white scaily scarf tied around her hair. She held a large flaming sword in her hand.

"OHHH!" The Vulcan's heart jumped out of his chest, stars formed in his eyes and steam began gushing out his nose when he saw Erza change her armour. **"Burning Moon Slash" **Erza vanished from sight as she rushed past the Vulcan, slashing it in a cross pattern, the pattern remained burning in fire for a few seconds before fading as the Vulcan crashed to the ground.

"You did it!" Happy excitedly exclaimed.

"Wasn't this monkey supposed to tell us where Macao is?" Lucy asked staring at the Vulcan.

"I've failed!" Erza stated now in her normal armour, on all fours in despair, her head hanging in shame.

"No... no Erza it's fine!" Lucy tried comforting Erza.

Suddenly the Vulcan began glowing brightly as a magic spell was broken, the Vulcan vanished revealing a hurt man.

"M...Macao?!" Erza identified the man in surprise.

"What?! he was the perverted monkey?" Lucy added equally as shocked.

"The Vulcan must have done a takeover on him" Happy stated

"I see" Erza replied.

"Takeover?" Lucy asked.

"Takeover is body possession spell, Vulcans are monsters that survive by using this magic and stealing people's bodies." Happy explained.

**-Later**

"It looks like Macao put up a fight before he was taken over" Happy stated as he looked at Macao's body after they bandaged it.

"Macao! Don't you dare die!" Erza ordered Macao, then continued, "Romeo is waiting for his father to come home! Please open your eyes!"

"Ughuuuh" Macao stirred his eyes slowly opening. "Erza..." Macao called out.

"Macao!" Erza called back happily.

"I'm pathetic... I defeated 19 but got taken over by the 20th... I'm pissed at myself... Damn I can't face Romeo" Macao said frustrated.

"Shut up Macao!" Erza rose her voice shocking Lucy and Macao, then continued in a gentle voice defeating that many is truly impressive."

_'No way there were more of those? And he took the job by himself? _Fairy Tail wizards are really something else_' _Lucy thought to herself, as Erza helped Macao to his feet.

"Let's go Macao. Let's not keep Romeo waiting." Erza said with a gentle smile on her face after which a small smile appeared on Macao's face.

**_-_Later Outside Fairy Tail**

Romeo thought back to how kids were picking on him because his dad was a wizard, and how because he didn't want to be picked on anymore Romeo asked him to go on a job so they would respect wizards. His eyes filled with tears at the thought of never seeing him again.

"Romeo!" Erza called to the boy, Macao leaning on her. Romeo looked up joy fulling his face, tears of joy streaming down his face.

"Dad" Romeo yelled jumping up and hugging his old man causing him to fall to the ground.

"Dad! I'm sorry!" Romeo hugged his father again as he sat up.

"I'm sorry for worrying you. Romeo" Macao replied hugging his son back.

"It's okay! I'm a wizard's son!" Romeo said back.

Erza slowly began walking away a smile on her face, followed by Lucy.

"The next time those brats try to pick on you, ask 'em if their dads can beat 19 monsters on their own." Macao told his son with a smile on his face.

"Erza-nee! Happy! Thank you! You too Lucy!" Romeo yelled gleefully, as the three walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 is done and the wait for 3 begins, IT WON'T BE LONG THOUGH.<strong>

**Don't forget to check out my other story 'Fiore's Dragon'**

**Me: *poking ground while sad* "I miss Natsu."**

**Erza: "Oh if you're looking for Natsu, he's been standing outside the guild all day, although he seems very sad."**

**Me: *Happy* "What?!" *skipping to the guild* 'He's alive, he's alive.' "Thank you Erza."**

**Erza: *happy* "I guess I'll have to write the next chapter."**

**Oh don't forget to review. My ego can't take a lack of reviews, I would prefer to see the occasional harsh one than non at all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: "Erza come on let me write the story!"**

**Erza: *Sternly* "No!"**

**Me: *begging* "Please!"**

**Erza: *Evil aura* "No!"**

**Me: *running away crying* "I'm sorry my readers, I tried, but she's to scary!"**

**I'm gonna skip non relevant filler (Although the mansion episode is filler, there is some important stuff in it, so I'll only skip the actual mission) However, I may add my own filler in the story for fun.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail, but I do have an awesome hat.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3- Erza and Igneel<strong>

_'Wow this apartment is amazing! For only 70 000 Jewel a month it has lots of room, and tons of closet space! It even has a retro fireplace and cooking stove! But best of all...!' _Lucy's thoughts to herself were interrupted as she walked into her room suddenly noticing a familiar scarlet haired woman and a blue cat.

"Good morning Lucy!" Erza waved, not wearing any armour.

"EH?! What are you doing here you two?!" Lucy yelled begging the question, as she kicked Happy into the wall, too afraid to kick Erza.

"H...H... Happy! Hang in there!" Erza cried hugging Happy tightly into her chest.

"C...can't breath!" Happy wheezed.

"Lucy he can hardly breath because you kicked him!" Erza added, tightening her hug.

"I... I don't think that's why he can't breathe." Lucy added while seat-dropping then added in a nagging tone, "Answer my question!"

"Oh sorry." Erza replied then dropped the semi-conscious Happy then answered, "Mira told me you rented a house here, so I thought I would come and congratulate you!"

"A... Aye!" Happy added as his soul began to leave his body.

"Happy! Don't worry everything will be okay!" Erza cried back as she pulled him into another suffocating hug.

"Erza your... suffocating me!" Happy stated, struggling out her hug.

"What a blunder! Sorry Happy!" Erza fell on all fours engulfed in a dark aura.

"Just go already!" Lucy exclaimed.

"No way, Happy need rest after your kick!" Erza replied.

_'But he's in bad condition because of you!' _Lucy thought to herself as she sweat dropped.

Later after Lucy got dressed, they sat down for tea.

"I just moved in so I don't have anything for entertaining guests. After you finish your tea leave!" Lucy stated sternly.

"What a cruel person... and I even thought you were a nice person..." Erza sighed then took a sip of her tea.

"Aye!" Happy added Re-energized.

_'I'm cruel?!' _Lucy thought to herself as she store at the overly comfortable two.

"Ah, Lucy there was something else. I was wondering if you wanted to form a team? After all we worked well together when we saved Macao." Erza persuaded her.

_'You knocking out Taurus and doing all the work is working well together?' _Lucy thought to herself as she sweat-dropped then asked, "Team?"

"Aye! Although all the guild members are comrades, people who are exceptionally good terms form teams to complete more difficult jobs that they couldn't do alone." Happy explained simply.

"But Erza is an S-Class Wizard. I'm flattered but there's no why I can keep up!" Lucy refused in fear that she would be dragged on S-Class quests.

"I knew it, you think I'm too destructive as well." Erza sulked squatting in the corner while she poked it.

"There there Erza!" Happy flew to her back and patted it.

_'Erza is surprisingly sensitive.'_ Lucy added sweat-dropping again.

"No I didn't mean it like that! It's just that I don't think I could manage an S-Class quest!" Lucy added trying to cheer Erza up.

"That's okay Lucy, I had a different job in mind." Erza replied perking up instantly.

"Okay then, we have a deal!" Lucy exclaimed and the two shook on it, "So what kind of job did you have in mind?"

"This one!" Erza answered pulling out a job notice.

"Ohh! Let me see it!" Lucy replied then read after she read the job added, "There's no way I'm doing this job!"

"It's no good huh?" Erza began sulking in the corner

"I thought Celestial Wizards always honored agreements?" Happy asked rhetorically with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Fine I'll do it! But we're splitting the reward 80-10-10!" Lucy added.

"Ahh! Really?!" Erza asked as she recovered. Lucy nodded in response

Suddenly a bright smile grew on Erza's face as she hugged Lucy while saying, "I'm glad you said yes! You may be weird, but you really are a nice person!

"_**She** thinks i'm weird?!' _Lucy thought to herself in shock.

**-The next day Fairy Tail guild**

"Good morning everyone!" Lucy greeted everyone in the guild as she opened the doors.

"Morning Lucy"

"Yo"

"Morning Mira! Have you seen Erza? I wanted to ask if she wanted to go on a job today." Lucy asked Mirajane who was cleaning a glass.

Suddenly Mirajane's gently expression turned sour as she froze, no longer cleaning the glass she held.

"She didn't come in today, she never comes around this time of year." Mirajane added in a saddened tone.

"Why not? How's today and different from usual?" Lucy asked with genuine concern in her voice, an awkward silence full between the two.

"Today is..." Mirajane began breaking the silence then hesitated, "Today is the anniversary of Igneel's disappearance."

"Wh... What?!" Lucy exclaimed in shock, "So that's why she isn't here?"

"Yeah, although she's always so strong and always acts so carefree. She feels hurt over Igneel's disappearance, and so every year she keeps to herself on this day thinking about her time with him." Mirijane explained with a worried expression on her face.

Erza sat under a tree, her face cradled in her scarf, as she gazed out into the world lost in thought.

_'Igneel... the scarf still smells like you. When ever I smell the scarf you gave me I remember all the times we spent together, those days were the happiest days of my life.'_

Erza fell into a daydream of how she and Igneel met.

_A young scarlet haired girl wondered the forest lost, until eventually she wondered into a large cave hoping to find shelter for the night._

_"We'll if it isn't a human fledgling!" A loud and wise voice called to the girl from the darkness.  
><em>

_"Who's there?!" The girl cried back with a strong voice._

_"You have a strong voice little one, but you can relax I have no interest in harming humans." The wise voice stated then revealed itself, its large red head poked out of the shadows of further in the __cave._

_"A Dragon?!" The young girl rose her voice in surprise and excitement, "Everyone said they were extinct, I never thought I would meet one!"_

_"Hahaha!" The dragon laughed in joy, "I too rarely meet humans, and even then I hardly have the honor of seeing one as brave as you."_

_"Ehhh?! But your so gentle!" The young girl added._

_"And how do you know that? We just met." The dragon asked the girl slightly surprised._

_"I can tell by your voice and the way you speak!" The girl answered without hesitation now wearing a sweet an innocent smile._

_"Hahaha, you really are an interesting human! Your parents must be very proud to have such an intelligent child." The dragon laughed, but the girl was silent, her sweet innocent smile turned to a frown._

_"What's wrong little one?" The dragon asked as he lowered his head to the girl._

_"I don't have any parents, I haven't had any as long as I can remember." The girl answered a glum look on her face then._

_"Would you like a parent?" The curious dragon asked._

_"Yeah!" The girl replied without hesitation and looked to the dragon._

_"That settles it then... from today on you will be my child! The child of Igneel!" The dragon proclaimed to the girl._

_"Yeah!" The girl accepted Igneel's offer, a large smile and a gentle blush on her face, then continued, "My name is Erza! its nice to meet you Igneel-tousan!"_

_" It's nice to meet you too, my daughter!" Igneel added as the girl suddenly hugged his chin._

Erza was woken by her day dream, discovering that a few hour had past, when she felt a familiar presence behind her.

"Mira, huh?" Erza began then continued, with an obvious sadness in her tone, "Sorry, I'm not in much of a mood to talk."

"That's okay, Erza!" Mirajane began then sat next to Erza, "I didn't come to talk, I came encase you needed me."

Erza turned to look at the white haired woman next to her, the evening light gently caressing her face.

"Thank you, Mira. Thank you for coming." Erza thanked her, as she placed her head on Mira's shoulder a small smile and light blush appeared on her face.

"I'll always be here for you Erza!" Mirajane replied in a gentle tone as she placed an arm around Erza and rested her head on Erza's.

Not too far away Lucy caught sight of the two, as soon as she did she hid behind a bush and stalked the two.

_'Nice going Mira! I'm rooting for you!' _Lucy thought as-if she were talking to Mirajane while she gave a thumbs up, in the two's general direction. _'Kyaaa! I was right they are seriously cute together. I wonder what they will be like if they start dating. KYAAA! I pictured it.' _Lucy thought to herself at an incredible speed, as she daydreamed about Erza and Mirajane becoming a couple and then being married.

"Huh? What are you doing here Lucy?" Grey asked from behind Lucy then noticed the scene in front of him "Oh if it isn't Erza and Mirajane, H...!"

Predicting that Grey would be too dense Lucy tackled him and placed a hand over his mouth.

"Shhh! If you ruin this moment between them I will kill you!" Lucy threatened Grey in a hushed yet somehow menacing tone.

"Wh** mom****?" Gret asked his words muffled.

"You really are an idiot! Just be quiet!"Lucy spoke in a demanding tone as she removed her hand from Grey.

"I never thought you would spy on people. Your a pervert Lucy!" Grey stated realizing that Lucy was watching them.

_'**Grey **called **Me** a pervert?!' _Lucy thought to herself shocked, then noticed Grey was suddenly naked.

"KYAAA! How did you strip so fast?!" Lucy yelled at grey as she covered her eyes, the one looking at Grey in between her fingers.

"WHAT?!" Grey yelled as he looked down noticing his clothes were gone. Grey then asked in monotone, as if it were the natural question to ask, "Excuse me Lucy can I borrow your panties?"

"HELL NO!" Lucy yelled back uppercutting Grey, sending him flying.

"Ah!" Lucy exclaimed, placing her hand over her mouth, realizing how loud she and Grey were being, then ran off hoping she didn't ruin Erza and Mirajane's moment.

"My my, it seems Grey and Lucy just had a moment." Mirajane stated as she giggled.

"Seriously if they like each other that much then they should just be honest with their feelings." Erza added, Mirajane laughing at Erza's comment and Erza joining her soon after.

Simultaneously Mirajane and Erza both stopped laughing, both suddenly realizing that they were cuddling together. Silence fell between the two as their faces both became encased in a deep red blush, that was redder than Erza's hair. Neither moved as they sat there still cuddling together, both reluctant to stop.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait, I hope you guys can forgive me, especially <strong>**since its shorter than usual.**

**I ended up overworking myself by writing to much. One chap every Two days from now on, soz.**

**Erza: *Joyful* "Ohhh! Writing is surprisingly fun!"**

**Me: *Peeking over Erza's shoulder* "Wow it's really good"**

**Erza: *Blushing* "You think so?***

**Me: *Blushing brightly* _'C...Cute' *_Regaining my senses* "Yeah!"  
><strong>

**Erza: *Enthusiastically* "Ok on to chapter 4!"**

**Check out my other stories as well**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the awesome reviews it really helps me knowing that people enjoy the back-story and that people are enjoying the romance :D  
>I especially happy that you asked me to keep writing and advised me to ignore hate comments :D<strong>

**Me: "Wooohoo!"**

**Fans: "What has you so chipper?"**

**Me: "I Finally got Erza to let me write my story again!"**

**Fans: "But we loved the last chapter so much more than the usual chapters!"**

**Me: *Depressed***

**I don't own Fairy Tail (This is written purely out of love)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4- Team!<strong>

"Hmmm, is Erza still not back Mira?" Lucy asked as she store at a very rowdy Fairy Tail.

"Not yet though she should be back tomorrow." Mirajane replied with a large smile.

"I wish she would have told me what she was doing, weren't we supposed to be a team?" Lucy added as she slumped over the bar.

"A delivery?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"Apparently it was part of a reward she got from a previous job, though she won't say what it is, though she did seem exited that she could finally retrieve it." Mirajane answered as she began pondering what Erza received.

"Then why didn't she bring it back with her?" Lucy asked.

"Erza said that they were decorating it for her." Mirajane answered casually.

"Don't worry Lucy, you can always form a team of LOVE with me! Tonight, just the two of us!" Loke exclaimed passionately as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Huh?" Lucy asked in confusion at his pickup line.

"You really are beautiful. Even with my glasses on, your beauty is dazzling. If I were to remove them I would surely go blind." Loke continued hitting on Lucy.

"Go blind then. Fine by me." Lucy added bitterly.

"Y... you're a Celestial Wizard?!" Loke asked noticing her keys then began to back away from Lucy.

"Yeah I am." Lucy replied without hesitation.

"Gaaah! What a cruel twist of fate!" Loke exclaimed loudly then continued as he ran away with tears running down his face, "I'm sorry! We can never be together, although it was short I was truly happy!"

"What's _his_ deal?" Lucy asked feeling lost.

"Loke can't handle Celestial Wizards. Rumor has it he had trouble with a girl a long time ago." Mirajane explained.

"This is bad!" a guild-member yelled as he burst into the guild, silencing everyone, then continued, "It's Erza... She's back early!"

"EHHH?!"

"No our days of freedom are gone!"

"Just one more day, THAT'S ALL I ASK!"

"What's with this reaction?" Lucy asked in surprise.

"They always react like this when she comes back after a few days." Mirajane explained with a larger smile then added "When Erza leaves the guild they always cause more trouble than usual, so when Erza comes back she is very strict."

Soon after the guild filled with murmurs loud footsteps began approaching the guild as-if to replaced the silence.

"These footsteps."

"It's Erza."

"We're doomed."

_'What are they talking about there talking about there's no way that these are Erza's footsteps!' _Lucy sweat-dropped as heard the footsteps grow closer.

The footsteps grew grew closer, however they now joined by the light clanking of armour could be heard outside the guild as a large shadow was cast though the doors.

"I'm back everyone!" Erza exclaimed with a sweet smile on her face as she entered though the doors, carrying a massive decorated horn on her shoulder.

_'They were really her footsteps?!' _Lucy thought to herself in shock.

"Welcome back Erza." Mirajane warmly welcomed Erza.

"Hm? What are you all looking at?" Erza asked the guild.

_'She's not yelling at us about anything? Is this really Erza?'_ The guild thought collectively.

"Erza... what is that huge thing you are carrying?" A single member asked.

"Oh this." Erza began as she placed the massive horn on the ground next to her then continued with a gentle smile, "Its the horn of a monster I subdued a few weeks ago. The locals offered to decorate it for me, although it took some time. Isn't it beautiful?"

"YES VERY!" Numerous guild members cried, fearing if they said any different they would be beaten.

"Is master here?" Erza asked as she placed the massive object next to her.

"No Master's at a conference right now." Mirajane replied.

"I see. Its a shame, I had some urgent business with him." Erza added a hint of concern in her voice, then continued to the bar.

"Erza isn't yelling at us?"

"She's being oddly quiet."

"Lucy. Grey. I have a favor to ask. I heard about something bad while I went to collect the horn. Normally, I would consult Master about something like this first, but it is too urgent for me to wait until his return. I would like both of you to help. Will you come with me?" Erza asked.

"EHHH?! ERZA IS ASKING _ME _FOR HELP?!" Grey yelled as he removed his clothes.

"Don't Strip Grey!" Erza rose her voice, scaring the whole guild

"G... Grey I can understand, but you want my help?" Lucy asked as she pointed to herself.

"Of course after all we are a team." Erza answered with a warm smile then added, in a gentle voice, "We will leave tomorrow, I'll explain everything then."

The next day Erza, Grey and Lucy boarded a train heading to Onibus.

"As usual Erza can't handle transportation..." Lucy stated, then awkwardly laughed to herself.

"Sorry, I feel ashamed for causing you both so much trouble." Erza stated, depression washing over her pale face, as she slumped sickly in her chair her unable to support her own weight.

"Geez... Erza weren't you going to explain what's going on?" Grey asked impatiently.

"Ah, I'll explain everything." Erza nodded then began, with each word her face grew paler, "It happened the other day on my way back to Fairy Tail. I stopped by a pub in Onibus where wizards gathered, and by chance I overheard a group's conversation about how they were going to meet Erigor three days later in Onibus after they removed the seal on Lullaby."

"Lullaby... Like a nursery rhyme, right?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, however the fact that it's sealed most likely means that it is powerful... dangerous magic." Erza explained further as she lay on her chair, unable to stay upright.

"A... are you okay Erza?" Lucy asked in concern.

"And they were members of Eisenwald?" Grey asked ignoring Erza's condition.

"Yes. However I failed to recognize the name 'Erigor' at the time." Erza added, her face as white as a ghost's, then continued, "He's the ace of the Eisenwald dark guild. He only accepts assassination jobs earning the nickname 'Erigor the Reaper.'"

"I was careless, I could have put an end to all this before it began!" Erza added clenching her fists in frustration as her aura grew week.

"It's okay Erza, everyone makes mistakes!' Lucy added as she flailed her arms in the air.

"I see. So Eisenwald is planning something with this Lullaby, and you want our help stopping them." Grey added bringing the conversation back on track.

"Yes. Even if I managed to defeat the whole guild, which I'm not confident I can, I won't be able to prevent one of their members from running off with Lullaby while I'm fighting." Erza stated on the verge of breaking then added, "We are going to storm their guild!"

"Sounds interesting." Grey replied with a large grin

"Aye!" Happy added.

"I shouldn't have come..." Lucy stated meekly in fear of the dark guild.

After a quick stop by a town the train continued on its way. Lucy, Grey and Happy now eating.

"E... Erza... are... are you sure your okay?" Lucy asked in concern as she looked at Erza, taking a break from her sand-witch.

"A... ahh, although... its been a long trip... I feel better after... out stop." Erza struggled as she lay half conscious in her chair.

"Y... you really don't sound fine..." Lucy added as she store at an exceptionally motion-sick Erza.

"Just leave her be, she'll be up and destroying towns again in no time." Grey mocked Erza's inability to hold back, resulting in her destroying parts of towns.

"Am... am I really... that destructive?" Erza asked as her aura grew exceptionally dark.

"So what kind of magic do you use Grey? If it's not to rude to ask." Lucy asked changing the subject, in hopes of sparing Erza's feelings.

"Oh I use Ice-Magic." Grey stated as he placed his fist in his palm. A light began glowing from his hand and cool air flowed out from out of him. Grey opened his hand and revealed the Fairy Tail insignia made from Ice in his hand.

"Wow, that's so cool!" Lucy exclaimed in excitement, as the train arrived at Onibus station.

"Hey Erza, are the Eisenwald guys still in this town?" Grey asked, but was answered with silence, as the group walked out the station and into town, the sound of the train departing in the distance.

"Erza?" Grey asked again, turning around to see why she was so quiet, then yelled instantly "WE LEFT ERZA ON THE TRAIN! ERZA IS GOING TO KILL US!"

"EHHH?! HOW DID YOU FORGET ERZA?!" Lucy yelled back in surprise.

"I THOUGHT SHE WOULD BE RIGHT BEHIND US!" Grey replied.

"THIS IS DEFINITELY YOUR FAULT!" Lucy exclaimed as she pointed to a nonchalant Happy.

"Eh? Why?" Happy asked in confusion.

"You've known Erza the longest, and should have told us she wasn't following us!" Lucy explained.

"If I told you she couldn't get off the train, it would have just hurt her feeling!" Happy exclaimed with pride in his decision.

"You knew she wasn't following us?!" Lucy asked in shock at the cat's logic.

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed.

"Don't you think Erza will be mad that we left her on the train?" Lucy asked the cat.

"Gaaah!" Happy replied, suddenly realizing the situation they were in, then yelled in a panic, "WE HAVE TO STOP THE TRAIN!"

Back on the train Erza managed to sit up in her seat before the train departed locking her to her chain with motion-sickness.

_'Am I really so forgettable?'_ Erza asked herself unable to move as depression washed over her.

"What's this? Fairy Tail? You're a wizard from a legitimate guild? I'm jealous." A faintly familiar voice spoke to her as he leaned on the chair in-front of her.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's another short chapter, the next chapter should be longer than usual. This chapter was for setting the situation so next will be full of action :D<strong>

**Ahhh, I love writing this. I get to re-watch Fairy Tail (for reference and fun) I get to develop my own combination of magics from the show, in tern creating an original magic. I get to create my own Erza, Personality and History wise and romantic interest *blush*. And finally I get to entertain people who love this story as much as I do...  
>I feel so warm and fuzzy inside :D<strong>

**Look forward to see how I do it next chapter :D**

**Sorry if this chapter was a little awkward, I found it very hard to write, it was supposed to be Erza's introductory episode so it may seem awkward at times. (aslo and I don't know why, but I've been so frustrated with everything I write lately even though I like it xD)**


	5. Chapter 5

****Sorry this was a short chapter, I decided to break this into three parts, it would take me too long to write it all into one chapter and I think you guys have waited long enough so I decided to split it into 3 chapters.****

**Hey sorry I took so long to update, I have been feeling kinda down lately and decided to hold off for a day or two, bad idea I'm a procrastinator, so I ended up just putting it off longer and longer.**

**Me: "Ahh! Its good to be back!"**

**Erza: *Stern* "Your late!"**

**Me: "But I-"**

**Erza: *Hitting me straight into the ground with enough force to shatter the ground beneath* "No excuses! You left me on a train for almost a week!"**

**Me: *dying* "S... sprry"**

**I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5- Fairies Against the Wind! (Part 1 of 3)<strong>

"You don't mind do you?" The familiar voice asked as he sat down in the seat opposite of Erza.

"Who are you?" Erza asked in as strong a voice she could muster.

The man jumped from his chair and placed his hands on Erza's chair, his hands on either side of her face, just to the side of her cheeks.

"Don't act big just 'cause you're in a legitimate guild, _Ms Fairy_!" The man replied in a disgusting tone as he lent over Erza, his face inches away from hers, "Do you know what we call you guys?" The man asked then briefly paused, "We call you flies!"

Erza summoned a sword causing the man to jump back to the middle of the train, Erza following him soon after.

"Whoops!" The man exclaimed as he landed to his feat.

"You..." Erza was interrupted as the train jerked, causing her motion sickness to worsen and her sword to vanish, leaving her helpless.

"Huh? You call that magic? Real magic..." The man began as his shadows took life.

Suddenly the man's shadows struck Erza, the impact lifting her into the air.

"Is used like this." The man added as Erza fell to the ground, landing on her back.

"Shadows?" Erza asked herself as the man sported a wide sadistic grin.

Without warning the train suddenly screeched to a stop causing Erza to slide and the man to loose his balance.

"Thank goodness the train stopped." Erza sighed in relief as she stood to her feat, then equipped her armour and sword as her strength returned to her. Erza pointed her sword to the man as her aura grew stronger and stronger, radiating like an intense fire, as it filled the room.

"Surrender and accept punishment for making light of Fairy Tail." Erza commanded as she pointed her sword to the man.

"Surrender to a weak _FLY _like you?!" The man asked in an angered tone, then added in a sarcastic tone "We'll I suppose I don't stand a chance so... Pfft!"

The man placed his hand on his face and hugged his stomach as he began laughing uncontrollably. Erza watched silently as the man's laughter filled the air, each chuckled angering her more and more, until she couldn't stand it any longer. Erza lifted her sword above her head as it burst into flames, ending the now shocked man's laughed as he sensed the intense magical power, causing him to sweat a cold, fearful and bewildered sweat.

"It's to late to apologize now." Erza stated in a cold tone as she deduced the thoughts that raced through his mind, "I gave you your chance already."

**"**GUARD S**HADOW!" **The man exclaimed, raising his guard, as multiple shadowy fists surrounded the area in-front of him, creating a barrier. **"Burning Slash of the Fire Dragon Knight" **Erza stated calmly as she brought her sword down, releasing a torrent flames from her sword as it moved, creating a wave of fire that obliterated the room as it raced towards the man instantly that destroyed the man's barrier, as though it were not even there, then engulfing the man in her crimson fire as the impact sent him flying into the door, shattering it.

The room was in complete dispensary from where Erza stood to where the man once stood was a large slit, with thick black burn marks along the edge of the slit, cutting right through the train's roof and floor revealing the ground and sky and the seats on either side of the train were no more than blacked junk piles.

"Y... you'll... re... regret messing... with Eisenwald!" The man exclaimed as he rose a charred hand to Erza.

Erza began making her way towards the man, who lay defeated against the remains of the door, his body blacked by soot and burnt by her fires. Erza stopped just before the man, her sword vanishing as she grabbed his shirt, then lifted him from the rubble.

"Eisenwald huh? Tell me where Lullaby is." Erza demanded as she shook the man.

"Damn you...! _Fly..._!" The man exclaimed as he rose a charred fist then threw a weak punch at Erza, the punch only poking her cheek before the man passed out and his body became limp. Erza thew the man over her shoulder, deciding to interrogate him later, and took a good look at the chaos she caused.

"Seems I went over board again." Erza sighed as her might aura was replaced by a fading meek aura, "I've cause more problems for Master."

"_Our emergency stop was due to a false alarm. We will depart again shortly._"A voice stated over an intercom, captivating Erza's attention.

Wanting to avoid being trapped on this never ending nightmare, Erza departed the train in a hurry.

"Thank goodness." Erza stated in between breaths as the train departed, having dropped the man next to her.

"Erza!" Lucy called from a Magic-mobile that Grey was driving as they finally caught up with her.

"Lucy! Grey!" Erza called back, joy filling her heart upon seeing the two.

The Magic-mobile pulled up next to her, soon after Lucy, Grey and Happy abandoned the Magic-mobile and stood before Erza.

"SORRY WE LEFT YOU ON THE TRAIN!" Lucy and Grey yelled apologetically as they bowed before Erza, who they expected would have a severe punishment in mind by now.

Erza was silent to Lucy and Grey's dismay as she only turned around and lifted the man back onto her shoulder. Happy giggling as he watched the nervous two.

_'She's seriously pissed!' _Lucy and Grey though in unison as their nerves tenoned.

"We can talk about this later. This man is from Eisenwald, I encountered him on the train. We're going after it!" Erza exclaimed as she placed the man in the back of the car.

"Yes Ma'am!" Grey and Lucy saluted in unison.

Lucy joined Erza and Happy in the back of the car with the unconscious man as Grey took the driver's seat and attached the SE-Plug onto his wrist, the vehicle began to speed up quickly as they began following the train to the next town.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: "WHOOO! CHAPTER 5 IS DONE!"<strong>

**Natsu: "Its about time, I was getting tired of waiting."**

**Me: *Shocked* "W... what are you doing here?!"**

**Natsu: "I read all your Fairy Tail FanFics."**

**Me: *Tears of joy* "You do?"**


End file.
